Of Marriages and Mafia
by CrypticBerry
Summary: Cielcy DiVentresca and Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Vongola are betrothed at birth, intended to bring peace between the two families. The two unwilling pair meet and problem arises from being sent from Italy to Japan due to them fighting. (Better than summary I swear)
1. Chapter 1

** Of Marriages and Mafia **

** Prologue**

A wine glass fell to the floor causing all its red contents to spill as its sweet aroma went flying through the air. Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Vongola was confused and mad. His face flustered, his jaws down in surprise and his thin yet firm hands curled into uncertain fists.

"14 years ago, you gave my life and now forcing me to marry the daughter- SOMEONE I DONT KNOW!- of the don of which they are one of your enemies, and you demand I listen to your explanation?" cried Tsuna, turning on his father.

Nono slumped on his chair, sighing, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. "It is a sacrifice you must make child. You will soon be the heir to this family-" Nono was stopped short when Tsuna stood up, slamming the chair into the ground making a sound clash.

"Sacrifices!" Tsuna yelled, his usually calm and happy brown eyes flashed orange as he stared angrily at his father. He could not believe this! "It is not your life you have sacrificed, but mine. You betrothed me to someone I don't even know before I was even born! And that's not the end of it! You married me off with one of this family's enemy!"

"Dame-Tsuna. You will marry this girl. It will bring alliance to both of the families." Reborn stepped out of the shadows and jumped onto Nono's shoulder as his beady black eyes gleamed in disapproval.

"Oh. So that's all I am. Just a pawn in your little chess set. A piece to go and make sacrifices for the good of its kingdom." Tsuna began as he stared at his hands that began to shake. His golden bracelet shone as he glared at it. Maybe that's why he never aloud to take the bracelet off. He gripped it as he looked back up at his father, "And yet you never asked on how I would feel about this... Never told me about this... Kept it to yourself all this time. You always told me that everyone makes their own decisions and yet here you are making mine! How can I marry someone I don't love! " Nono smiled sadly as he stood up and walked forward to his youngest son.

"You will learn to love her child. I have been told that Cielcy will be a great match for you. A bit mischievous and cold but has a big heart or so I've been told. But I wouldn't deny what I heard."

"I don't wanna marry her..."

Nono frowned as Reborn's eyes flashed dangerous as he told out his green pistol and shook it towards Tsuna's direction making Tsuna shudder in fear.

"We have been entrusted with Willam's greatest treasure," The ninth said. "His only daughter out of five children. You have been entrusted with her. A vow was made and you will learn to love her. We must stand by our word."

"Your word," said Tsuna. "I had no choice."

"You will be Don someday Dame-Tsuna and you will make your own choices. Right now, a Don will need a Donna. And she is the one." Reborn spoke jumping off of the ninth's shoulder and went off to get his espresso in the Kitchen.

"I have chosen you an equal, one worthy of your big heart as well. You both have big hearts and I'm sure you two will have more things alike. I picked the best for you."

"You could've chosen me another girl from a family that we are allied to father!" Tsuna shouted at his father. How could he not get it?!

"It would only make sense to marry someone you don't know. You know all the daughters of our allies and I am sure you do not like them." Nono countered knowing what had happened when the girls had met Tsuna.

"How about Yuni? I was fine with her. She was nice. Nicer than the other girls." Tsuna said shuddering when his thoughts went off to the other girls. They were like leeches!

"Yuni is only 8 at most and I'm pretty sure Byakuran wouldn't want his daughter to be given off. Our relationship with them hasn't been stable as it is."

Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest and fumed.

"I cannot believe you... Betrothed me to someone I will eventually ignore..."

"Enough!" Nono stood closer to Tsuna frowning at him. Where did his kind and big hearted son go? Did this small decision hurt him so much to act like this? " You shall marry her and love her as time goes on!"

"But father-" Tsuna stopped immediately when Nono stared at him, daring him to say anything else. He looked down and nodded and went to his room.

**To Be Continued**

**Berries**: I know Tsuna is really OOC here but what do you expect from being raised by Reborn when Nono is bsuy. Not to mention the fact that Tsuna is angry right there and then. But once the couple chapters are over, he'll go back to being nice and tuna fishie. This is just a prologue! I'm already working on the first chapter so it'll be up later today or tomorrow. Depends really. R&R if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Marriages and Mafia **

** Chapter 1: Of all the things **

A few days later, Tsuna and his family and friends stood at the front of the Vongola Church and awaited for his bride to come. He wore a white tuxedo with a black tie with a cloak and stood out from the rest who wore black.

Soon enough, a black limbo pulled through and a man with a black suit came out first with black shaggy hair and a wrinkled yet handsome sharp face. Closely, the second door was opened and four handsome men came out. The first was taller than the rest, 6'8, had black slicked back hair and piercing dark eyes narrowed at Tsuna. The second was a bit smaller by a couple of inches, 6'6, but nevertheless was tall, had black hair that was spike up and had a serene and happy look on his face. The third was the smallest of them all standing at 6'1, black hair that was low cut and had a passive face on. And lastly, was a boy who was buff and had black buzzed cut hair and had a mean look on his face standing at 6'5. Overall they scared Tsuna to death when they finally looked at him but Gokudera, his right hand man, stood in front of him and started glaring causing Tsuna to sweat drop.

Nono stepped forward and greeted the sharp man that Tsuna figured out to be the Don of DiVentresca, William DiVentresca.

Thus did Nono and William spoke, Nono waved a hand toward Tsuna's direction, "I shall present to you my son, Tsuna!" After a moment passed, when Tsuna did not move or speak, Nono repeated his name through clenched teeth. He was getting tired of this act.

"**Tsuna**."

Tsuna snapped out of his trance and looked apologetically at Nono's direction who sighed and looked at the Don in the eyes and said a proper hello with a small nod.

In which William returned with a small glare but nevertheless nodded at him. He looked back at the four, who glared at William as though in betrayal. But soon enough, they spread apart and in the middle was a beautiful girl no older than 14 years old.

She had black curly hair to her waist, pale pink lips, creamy peach skin and had a proper posture. Her eyelashes was enhanced with the magic of mascara and eyes were thinly lined with the look of cat-like edges making her eyes pop out. She wore this beautiful satin, strapless gown features a flat neckline with embroidered lace and shining beads throughout. The gown also had floral accents on the bodice and skirt along with hardly noticeable white high heels. In her head was a short veil to her waist and had white roses at the base. In her hands was a small bouquet of white daisies and a golden band around her wrist that was strangely familiar. Why daisies? Tsuna didn't know.

She had a small uncertain frown on her face but walked forward to meet her soon to be husband. They stood at arms length at they looked at each other for a couple of minutes as everything seemed to stay in place.

"Meet my daughter, your future wife, Cielcy DiRentresca. Treat her well or you will face my wrath. _Not_ only mine but her brothers as well." William spoke up with a glare at Tsuna in which the brothers followed. Tsuna sweat dropped but was scared.

Cielcy cleared her throat and began to speak as her soft voice rang. "Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Vongola, tis a honor to meet the heir of the Vongola family." she said in a resigned tone. "How many years I have longed for this day. The day of our marriage. To bring peace to our families." This speech made Tsuna suspect that it was practiced a million times.

"And now I stand before you. To be joined to your side. Forever-"

"Enough. Lets just get it on shall we? My _wife_?" Tsuna said with a smaller forced smile as he brought out his elbow for Cielcy to take.

Cielcy's eyes narrowed angrily as she leaned forward and growled into Tsuna's face. "As you wish. _**Sweetie**_." And stalked off into the church fuming in anger while still holding her posture high. Her breath had smelled minty and fresh. Like as if she ate a bunch of fresh mint leaves. After snapping out of his trance, Tsuna turned to his heel and ran after her leaving an amused and angry group of people behind him.

Amused- Varia and Xanxus who came almost late

The Arcobaleno

Angry- Nono who disapproved at what Tsuna had done

The DiVentresca who glowered in angry at Tsuna's retreating back

They all shared a glance before heading inside and sitting down and seeing the two kids looking at each other. One with an apologetic look and another with small frown but soon turned into a smile. The hired priest came along and began the speech.

As the priest droned on, Tsuna kept an eye on Cielcy as Cielcy did the same, her face passive as the third man he had seen come. Who knew what was going on through her head.

"For those who have any reason for these two lovely people to not get married, please say it now or forever hold your peace." The priest came to a stop of his speech as the DiVentresca brothers itched to stand up but one glare from their father ceased their actions. Seeing no one was going to object, the priest continued on.

"Do you, Tsunayoshi Vongola, take Cielcy DiVentresca for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked coming to this part as everyone stared at Tsuna. Tsuna held his breath not knowing what to say. What if something bad happens? What if this was all a scam? He looked to Cielcy who had a concerned face on?

"Are you okay?..." She whispered as low as she can. He nodded at her causing her to smile and grip his hands tightly before going back loosely to comfort him.

"I do."

"Do you, Cielcy DiVentresca, take Tsunayoshi Vongola for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." With no hesitation whatsoever, Cielcy had said it.

"By the power of me and the holy lord, you may now kiss the bride."

This was it.

This. Was. It.

THIS WAS IT!

Tsuna blushed as Cielcy blushed even more.

Could this be their first kiss?

He gulped before shyly turning his head to the guests who had an expectant look on their face.

Next thing he knew, he was falling. And Cielcy's surprised flustered face was coming faster at him. And of course, can't forget a certain sadistic laughter coming from a certain baby.

**To be continued**.

**Berries**: Lol talk about a cliffy. I hate cliffys. How about you guys? R & R if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Marriages and Mafia **

**Chapter 2: I've Ever Done **

Their backs collided with the floor as their foreheads kissed each other causing both of them to cry out in pain. The priest stood there before shaking out of his trance and congratulating them before heading out. The two newly wedded couple stood up shakily as Reborn and Nono frowned, this was not suppose to happen while with the DiVentresca, were smirking. Tsuna pushed out an elbow for Cielcy to take as she took it with a small grateful smile.

The dress was hard to move in; not because it was tight, no not at all, it was totally free, but the fact that it was so fluffy and layered! After getting up freely with Tsuna's arm around Cielcy's curvy waist, the ceremony concluded. Butlers and Maids came around serving food as Tsuna and Cielcy took their place at their table with Tsuna taking Ciecly's hand.

Gifts were presented and speeches were made from both sides of the family. Some with threats *cough*TheDiVentresca,Half-wayNono,Reborn*cough* and some with comfort and encouragements *cough*TheAlcobaleno,Tsuna's friends-Gokudera, Basil,Dino and Enma-CEO*cough* but nevertheless were comforting that people cared for both of them and in all of them, they both smiled-mostly Ciecly since Tsuna was getting the glares of her family-.

It was time for the first dance as Tsuna took Cielcy's hand and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. He bowed and took her hand in his hand and a hand on her waist as she brought her other hand on his shoulder as the song began.

"S-so... Cielcy..." Tsuna began talking quietly to her as he slightly looked down at her. She looked up from the sudden talk from him causing her to pause before harmonizing her steps with Tsuna.

"Yes?" She titled her head slightly making a cute face causing Tsuna to blush slightly.

"What happened when they told you... You know..."

"About our marriage- Arranged marriage?" She corrected herself quickly before smiling sadly. Tsuna nodded silently, knowing, as he twirled his wife around and dipped her down thinking it would be a short distraction. Next thing he knew, he was the one that got distracted. Her hair swept out of her neck and showed her creamy skin before bringing her back out suddenly feeling his throat dry.

"T-that was a surprise." Cielcy began before giggling as their subject began to disappear with a comfortable silence around them. The song concluded as the couple broke apart as everything else began such as cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet and the garter.

The cutting of the cake was almost a disaster. When when both of them had cut the cake, Collonello came over and picked up a piece of cake and threw them at the wedded couple. Cielcy took the full hit with a few icings on Tsuna's face. Silence fell over as the DiVentresca family began towering over the soldier. They were stopped when they heard a giggle from Cielcy. They turned around to a sight of Tsuna licking the icing off of Cielcy's face. He only stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder and brought out a handkerchief and began to wipe the icing off.

The throwing of the bouquet was an interesting one indeed. There was the other daughters of Vongola's allies, Luce, Yuni, and La Mirch. Well lets just say, the bouquet landing in La Mirch's arms without even trying and the other daughters tried to take it away only to stop when she brought out a SMG.

The garter had to be the highlight of the marriage. Tsuna sat Cielcy down on a chair as she pulled the skirt of the dress up only to stop at the thighs where the white garter was. Tsuna stared at the almost blemish legs. There were a few small scars here and there but Tsuna didn't care. Suddenly it was all auto control as he leaned forward and bit the the garter making Cielcy gasp and the men to start whistling as he brought it down with his teeth. He stood up and turned around as the boys began to form behind him. He threw it and sure enough, Collonello caught it. By his hair. He smirked and looked at his superior, La Mirch, only to be punched in the face.

Soon enough, the wedding concluded and guests began to leave.

"Good luck trash." Xanxus said as he ruffled Tsuna's head before leaving with his family behind him. Dino came next as he hugged his self-proclaimed brother as Tsuna let to of Cielcy to let her go to her own goodbyes with her own family.

"Good luck little brother. She's a keeper. I would remind you though... Don't do anything you would regret..." Dino warned his bother before grinning and left with his family. Enma came next as he gave a fist bump.

"T-Tsuna-kun married before I did... At an early age as well. Be careful though." Both of them shared a serious look before chuckling softly before nodding at each other as Enma took his leave with his family.

"Dono-sama. Art thou happy for you. Thee wish thou luck." Basil came last as he gave a nod in which Tsuna returned and left with the group. Soon enough, Tsuna turned around to see his wife smiling sadly before hugging the fourth guy who was crying. After rubbing his back, she talked to him before grinning.

They looked at him making him startled as her family walked towards him making him rooted to the spot. William came first, narrowing his brown eyes at Tsuna.

"You better remember my warning Vongola heir." Was the last thing he said before heading towards Cielcy who looked up at him. He bent down before saying a few words and kissed her forehead before leaving out the door causing Cielcy to look slightly sad. The shortest came up and gave a small nod with his passive face before giving a sharp poke to his chest and left with no words making Tsuna look behind him.

"YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY BIG SISTER VONGOLA HEIR!" A shout was heard as he looked up to see the towering tower of the buff man. Wait... What?! Big sister?! He gawked at Cielcy who was smiling fondly before looking back at the man.

"I expect you to take care of my big sister and If I find out you did something to hurt her in any form of way, you will die." Was the last word before he left and lifted Cielcy in the air and hugged her before leaving.

Next up the tallest came forward in his view before looking at him and placed his other hand on Tsuna's shoulder as he bent down next to Tsuna's ear.

"Treat her well." That was all as he left to pat Cielcy on the head before following the rest. Tsuna sighed thinking it was over. Just when he was about to walk over to his wife, a firm hand on his shoulder stopping his tracks

The happy one came next as he laughed heartily, clasping his hand behind Tsuna's back a little too hard.

"Take care of my little sister Kay?," He said before bending ever so slightly and whispered in a deadly tone. "Or else."

"Take care, Kay?" He laughed before walking over to Ciecly and hugged her head as she hugged his waist and finally leaving.

"Treat her right and Ill be the least of your worries." He said before giving another heavy pat. He left but keeping his happy eyes on Tsuna. He shuddered before walking over to Cielcy who looked embarrassed but concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

Soon enough, Tsuna took Cielcy's hand and walked around the big church as butlers and maids run around cleaning stuff up, only to pause and bow at them. When they reached the chapel, Reborn came up and kicked Tsuna at the back of the head causing him to fly forward.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Cielcy cried out as Tsuna face-planted on the floor. She pulled up the skirt of her dress and ran forward and bent down to see if he had any wounds. Finding none but maybe a bump on his head, she sighed before smiling.

"I'll go get some ice for your head." She said leaving, not letting Tsuna argue. Seeing Cielcy's retreating back, Reborn smirked at the 'perfect moment'.

"You will bed her, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna gawked, blushing furiously.

"W-w-what?! We're o-only 14!" Reborn a smirk at him and cocked Leon at his face.

"What was that?"

"We- WE'RE TOO YOUNG..." Reborn frowned before pushing the gun into Tsuna's forehead.

"When I was your age I was already bedding."

"'Bedding'what?" Cielcy came back running with a ice pack in hand as she looked confused. Reborn made eye contact with Tsuna before smirking.

"Bedding wom-" Reborn was stopped with Tsuna shushed him by placing a hand on his mouth while blushing. Cielcy lifted her eyebrow up before walking over to Tsuna and placed the ice on his head. It made him flinch but nevertheless was comforting.

"Sorry..." She began when she saw Tsuna flinch.

"No, no it's fine. Thank you." He returned with a smile. Maybe living with her wouldn't be so bad... Someone who would be at your side when a certain spartan baby 'tutors' you.

"It was nothing." She replied with a grin.

"Alright, love birds, lets go." Reborn broke their contact. 'Looks like Tsuna is finally accepting Ciecly.' He walked off when Cielcy brought as hand out for Tsuna to take. They follows him out and walked to the car. They began to leave to go to the Vongola HQ as silence consumed them.

When they got to HQ, Tsuna brought a hand out and pulled Cielcy out. She gawked at the sight. So many flowers!

"So beautiful..." Cielcy began before looking at her husband with puppy dog eyes. He twitched before nodding, watching her bounce off to their front garden.

"Not as beautiful as you-"

Wait.

What.

'Did I just say that?' Tsuna redden as Reborn was smirking at his back. He had heard what he said.

"I expect you to bed her Tsuna, Honeymoon." He said in a serious tone making Tsuna look at him with pleading eyes. He wasnt ready yet and he was pretty sure Cielcy wasn't ready either. But Reborn's posture never moved as Tsuna have up and nodded while hanging his head. He only raised it when there was a slight tap on his shoulder. He came face to face with Cielcy with a flower crown around her head and another one in her hands. She placed the crown on his head. His was a little bigger than hers though he didn't mind.

He smiled before taking Cielcy to the bedchambers. They needed to flee from Reborn's view. Maids and butlers began to cheer and blush at the apparent eagerness of the young couple to consummate the marriage.

Tsuna and Cielcy made it to Tsuna's-well now their- bedchambers without incident, but it was not until Tsuna had the door shut and bolted that he took a moment to exhale deeply.

"Are you okay? You need water?" Cielcy asked while she looked around.

"Re-Reborn wants us... To bed... ," Tsuna tried to explain.

Cielcy froze. So that was what they were talking about. Her eyes widen, an action seen by Tsuna who walked over and patted her shoulders in an awkward way to comfort her.

"We shall not," he said. "But the others will be listening outside the door. They will expect us to bed, finalizing the marriage."

Cielcy looked down at the floor for second as if she was talking until she looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow.

Maids shoved at each other for position by the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Number 2 Maid asked, pressing her ear to the door. Oh this was going to be a good gossip.

Maid 3 braced a hand atop Maid 2 causing her face to be against the door, who squirmed uncomfortably. Though she tried, Maid 3 could see nothing through the small keyhole. "I could not see anything!" She cried.

"Get off me!" Maid 2 pushed at Maid 3 while huffing. "You big sack of - wait! D'you hear-?"

"Yes!" cried Maid 3 excitedly.

"YES!" cried Tsuna from inside the bedchambers.

The maids began to murmur excitedly at the sound of a bedframe squeaking wildly. Maid 1 lips quivered with pride. "Show her best you can do, Master!" She shouted through the keyhole while raising her fist up in the air.

"Oh~ Yes!" came a female moan from inside the bedchambers.

The bedframe squeaked so wildly that it was sure to break to pieces at any moment.

"Nnnngh!" someone grunted.

"Cielcy!" Tsuna cried out.

"Tsuna!" Cielcy cried out as well, noting that this was the first time they said each others name.

**To Be Continued **

**Berries:** o.e. xD lol, be keen about this last section. Sorry about not uploading yesterday so this is longer than the other two as a sorry note to you guys. R & R if you enjoyed.


End file.
